1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inversion table and, more particularly, to an inversion table that can be operated easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional exercising machines include exercising bikes, treadmills and surfing machines. The conventional exercising machines have mechanical structures and linkage shafts to simulate exercise dynamics to exercise at least one muscle group for training, rehabilitation or the like. To use a conventional inversion table, a person lies on a backrest thereof to relax or relieve back pain. The conventional inversion backrest has a mounting bracket, a backrest and an ankle clamp assembly. The backrest is pivotally attached to the mounting bracket. The ankle clamp assembly is connected to the backrest to clamp and hold a person's ankles when the backrest is pivoted to an inverted position.
When a person uses the conventional inversion table to invert, the backrest only can be rotated at a specified inverted angle, and the person needs to touch the ground using the person's hands to hold the backrest perpendicular to the ground and to obtain an optimum inversion effect. This is inconvenient. Furthermore, when the person wants to rotate the backrest to return upright, the person has to hold the side bars of the mounting bracket to obtain an upward reverse force to rotate the backrest, but this is difficult and laborious to make the backrest rotate upright.
The invention provides an inversion table that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.